Split in Two
by ANTHRAX-VIRUS
Summary: Yugi finds himself having a huge crush on the new student in school, however he can't talk to her. He hated his shy nature sometimes, but Yami is there to help him. How will things go if he uses Yami to get her to fall for him?
1. New Girl

I was sitting in class as usually, nothing new was happening as I played a game and listened to Yami talk about the shadow games. That's when _she_ came in. A girl a nit smaller than me, short black hair that looked smooth to the touch, and piercing golden eyes that made me think of an Egyptian desert. I had never seen someone so _pretty_ before. She looked amazing, she had to be new too; I had never seen her before.

As she walked in I noticed Anzu following behind her and talking to her, "This is our class." Anzu seemed out of breath, I guess she was showing the new girl around. When I got to my feet Anzu noticed me, "Oh, Yugi, come meet the new girl." Anzu waved at me to come over, and I obliged.

As I stood in front of her I was able to see how pale her skin was. It looked as though she had never gotten sun before, or maybe the uniform just made her look so light skin. Anzu continued to talk to me, but I wasn't really listening, instead I spoke to the girl, "Um…hello…"

She turned to face me, those golden eyes scanning me until she got to the puzzle around my neck. A smile graced her lips, it was lovely to behold, but when she spoke I was caught off guard, "لغز للألفية؟ كيف تحصل عليه؟ كيف الانتهاء من ذلك؟" Whatever she was saying she sure sounded excited about it.

I continued to stare at her in confusion until I heard Yami, _She speaks Arabic. How uncommon. Yugi, repeat what I say._ I thought about nodding to let him know I understood and let him control my speech for a moment as I let out, "هل يمكن التحدث باللغة الإنجليزية، وأنا لا أفهم حقا

She smiled and nodded looking a little confused as I told me what he had said to her. She began to speak this time in a language I could understand, "Sorry, I thought since you had the puzzle you would speak Arabic. You can I see, but if you prefer this language better I understand."

Her voice was soft, wispy almost. It really tugged at me to want to hear her at least say my name. Instead I gave a bashful response, "It's all right. I'm Yugi Muto, how do you know about the puzzle?"

She didn't seem bothered by the question instead she gave a slight laugh. It was short, but adorable, something that I would love to have embraced around me, "Well, my father is an Egyptologist, so I study with him rather often. We both just came back to Japan recently to settle in and he wanted to provide me a better education than the one I was receiving."  
I nodded as if I understood, honestly I didn't, but who was going to tell her that, "I see, well welcome."

She smiled again at me, "Thank you Muto, I am glad that I am so welcomingly accepted. I guess I should give you my name, it is Kaname, Ruri Kaname."

I grinned and tried to hide the blush that was easily forming on my cheeks, "That's a nice name."

She heaved a sigh, "There is no need to lie Muto, I am aware that my name is a boy's name. Father never really believed in the gender differences."

I tried not to laugh at her, "I'm not lying, I think it's kind of cool." I was about to continue talking to her but the bell had rung for class to begin. Jonouchi and Honda came in and sat next to me as they asked why I wasn't outside with them. After I explained they started pestering me about the girl, was she cute? Things of that nature.

After they got me to blush and everyone had met Kaname, I looked down at the game I was playing and moved it aside to work on my notes when I heard Yami. _Yugi, I know that you are an adolescent boy and that you are prone to flirting and 'crushing' on girls, but could you please stop thinking about her?_

I blushed as he spoke, 'Sorry Yami, I just can't help it. This is the first time a girl has made me feel this way before.'

I could hear him sigh in my head, _I understand, and I pose this question, why are you thinking about me as you think of her?_

I almost jolted out of my seat at that, of course I couldn't hide my thoughts from him we were connected to each other, so he had probably heard me thinking about how he was better suited to get her attention than I was. He was much more confident than me, and to be honest I think any girl would like him more than me, even though we are the same person. I shook my head, 'What are you saying Yami?'

He tried not to sound annoyed, _I am saying that whether I am confident or not is not what you should be thinking about. _

I didn't want to get into this conversation, but I had no choice, 'But you could probably confess to a girl without even thinking…I…well…'

He was laughing now, _And that is what makes us different Yugi. You and I are two very different people, however we are also very similar; two halves of a whole. If your lack of confidence is an issue then let me help you. I make no promises however._

I smiled; he could be helpful and nice when he wanted to be, 'Thanks Yami.'


	2. Challenging

I watched as Ruri got up from her desk to go to lunch. I never really left the classroom to go out and play with the other kids. I ate my lunch in the classroom and liked to enjoy the solitude of my own thoughts. However I didn't think I would have much of them considering-

"Yugi! Heard from Anzu that you have a crush on the new girl!" Jonouchi burst through the door and walked over to me in his nonchalant manner. I heaved a small sigh as I tried my best to hide the blush that was making its way on my face as my friend draped his hand over my shoulder. "Let me tell you something Yugi, girls are a mystery, and sometimes not worth it. However this new girl kind of seems like you type, you know? She is something else. She likes games and weird…puzzle things…I mean she has that ring on her finger that kind of looks like your puzzle."

A pang went through my head as I felt Yami yell, _The ring is found! That girl has my ring?!_

Now I was confused. Yami had a puzzle and a ring? I knew that there were more than one millennium items, but could the other conscious have two items? I hesitated before I got to my feet, "Excuse me Jonouchi." I left the room in a bit of a hurry passing both Anzu and Honda on the way out.

I ran to the boys' bathroom and looked in the mirror, that was after I made sure the room was empty. I took a breath and spoke, "You have two items?"

I saw him in the mirror as he responded to me, _Not exactly. I am a king, a pharaoh, so it is natural that I would have a bride._

I shook my head, "You have a bride, and she has an item?"

I saw him nod, well in my mind at least, as he spoke, _I gave her a ring, it must hold her soul. This means the girl you like is the Queen of the Shadow Games._

I felt nervous as I shook my head and looked away from the mirror, "I don't want to talk about this anymore." I left the bathroom, not paying any heed to where I was walking.

As I went back to the room I bumped into something…or someone. It was Ruri. She had fallen to the ground and was rubbing the arm I had accidently hit. God I'm such a klutz. I got frustrated as I sat up to help her, "I'm so sorry Ruri."

She gave a weak, cute smile that made my heartbeat faster, "That's all right Muto. I should have been looking where I was going."

She was so kind, taking the blame for something I cause. This really was the most wonderful girl in the world, and Yami had to ruin my moment of bliss. _Yugi! That's the ring! Ask her, now!_

I winced as I rubbed my temples talking under my breath. Ruri looked at me with those piercing golden eyes of the desert sand as her sweet voice spoke to me, "Muto, are you all right?"

I looked over at Ruri as I saw her reach out the hand with the golden ring; it had a small emblem of an eye that matched my puzzle. I closed my eyes as I stuttered, "That's a nice…ring. Where'd you…get it?"

She looked down at the ring with a smile, "Oh this? Hehe, I won it in a game with some strange Egyptian man. He said I had the eyes of the 'Queen'." She laughed that short cute laugh from earlier today. It really pulled you in.

Wait…did she say game? I heard Yami yelling in the back of my head but I ignored him rather to ask a personal question, "Sorry…has it done anything for you?"

She put her finger to her chin in a thinking position. I just wanted to hug her she was so cute. After a moment she answered, "Well, since I got it, I have not had a problem with bullies or games. I have yet to lose a game."

I gave a smirk. Hold on, me smirking. I looked at my surroundings finding that I was in the puzzle. Which meant Yami was smirking. He was going to talk to her, he better be good to her, I want her to like me.

I listened in their conversation, "So you think you're good at games?" I could hear the cockiness in his voice. Yami don't being rude to her please.

However I did not expect the response she gave, "Well, I would say that I am pretty good. Why? Would you like to challenge me?" I knew that Yami was smiling evilly before he nodded and returned me to my own body again with Ruri grinning in front of me. "All right. You are on. Meet you on the roof after school." After that she got up and scampered off.

I was dumbstruck by what just happened. I was going to challenge my crush to a game…I was hoping it wasn't a Shadow Game. Anything but a Shadow Game.


	3. Cleo

I went up to the roof, praying that Ruri wouldn't be there. I just knew that Yami was going to challenge her to a Shadow Game, and that last thing I wanted was her to lose. If she lost…I'd lose her forever. I don't really know what happens during the Shadows Games, but I have a good feeling that I could guess.

As I walked out onto the roof, I saw Ruri looking out over the grounds and past the trees. My gosh she's so pretty. Her black hair waving in the wind, and…she was just so beautiful. I shook my head, I couldn't get distracted right now, I need to tell her that the game was cancelled, that I was going to forfeit.

_WHAT?! You are not forfeiting to this girl Yugi!_ I groaned. Yami was freaking out at the thought…wait. That's bad. If he knows what I'm planning. Dammit, why can't a do anything right today.

I guess Ruri heard me curse under my breath as she turned around and walked over, "Muto, I thought you weren't going to show up for a moment."

Her voice was so sweet; I really did love listening to it. I grinned stupidly at her, but blushed after a moment of realizing what I was doing. I looked down as I shuffled my feet, "Um…Ruri, I'm going to forfeit, okay? You win."

Bad idea. Everything went by so quickly as Yami took over me and smirked at Ruri, "Kidding."

Ruri must have appeared puzzled but I heard a voice…Ruri's voice I think she sounded a bit…different, "Ah, it's been a while hasn't it. Did you miss me?"

After a moment of processing what the Hell was going on, I realized that that was Yami's wife. She must have possessed Ruri and was now going to take to Yami. I know it's rude to listen in on peoples' conversations, but I felt that I had a right to on this one. I closed my eyes and listened as Yami and this other woman spoke.

"It really has been a while hasn't it Cleo. I never thought you were one for the Shadow Games."

Cleo smirked, "Me not one for the Shadow Games? Dear, how do you think I won you from those other brats?"

Yami seemed a bit taken at that comment, "Then you've known how to play, I never needed to defend you."

Cleo seemed unphased, "All is fair in love and war my Dear. I see you've taken over the school midget, how unsightly for you."

Yami grit his teeth, "Don't dare say anything about Yugi. You should be one to take. A small frail girl like Ruri Kaname as your prey, she must be petrified. Tell me, does she know who you are, how you control her every action and take over her mind and body?"

Cleo was getting frustrated now, "She doesn't need to know, she's just a tool to let me into this new world. I do not need the child I use. You left me to root while you got to live on in your stupid games, well I'm back to Dear, and I'm very pissed off."

Yami grinned with pride flaring in his eyes, "Pissed off? I think the person who should be pissed off is the girl who's fighting against you right now."

Cleo glared at him, "Excuse me?" Her voice was getting lighter as Ruri started to take over. "Insolent girl. Stay quiet!" After a moment, Cleo fell to the ground and Ruri was back in her mind again. Instead of me running over, Yami did and helped her to her feet.

She fell into his arms which for some reason infuriated me, "Are you…all right?"

Ruri nodded her head, "Yes…thank you. Fainting spells like that happen to me sometimes, it's no big…deal…" She wobbled as Yami continued to help her.

As the moments passed of them being in each other's arms I became more aggravated and started yelling at Yami. Which made him turn to Ruri, "I'll help you to sit down and go get you some water." He set her down and left, as she watched him with wonder in her eyes.

After the door was closed we switched back, "Yami what do you think you're doing?"

_Helping you get the girl you like. You said you wanted me to help you, so I have_. I sighed, he could be so arrogant sometimes, but I digressed to go get Ruri some water.

When I returned, Ruri was gone, nowhere to be found…she vanished. I just hope she's okay and that that Cleo person isn't running amuck in her body again.


End file.
